Stargate Atlantis: Sins Of The Other
by Jupiterrising2010
Summary: When a Dreadnought-class ship named the TDN Normandy goes missing, they turn up in the Pegasus galaxy. But where are they? And how did they get here? This is the First SGA/SOASE fiction on site!
1. Chapter 1

**Please do be reminded that I do not own _Sins Of A Solar Empire_. As far as I know, Stardock owns the official _Sins _game.**

**Chapter 1**

**1**

Rear-admiral David Campbell held a file-pad in his hand. Usually, when he didn't wish to write and file mission reports relating to the TDN _Normandy_, he read past reports. He found that they were enjoyable to read. Especially when they were about his own Dreadnought-class Battle-ship, the _Normandy_. He was about to take a sip of coffee and touch the 'pad to spin round the page when the klaxon blared and a voice reported the situation over the red-comm – the official emergency inter-comm which wired throughout the ship in every corner – He listened closer.

"_Situation Epsilon, code 5094-S, official Fox-Trot situation. This is not a drill, I repeat, _not_ a drill." _the young man's voice echoed to repeat his message. Admiral Campbell's training translated it all instantly: Situation Epsilon meant it was a minor occurrence, code 5094-S meant they required him on the bridge, and fox-trot meant that the situation was that a small scout-ship had wandered into the vicinity of the _Normandy_. He wondered whether it was Vasari or Advent scout-ship. He had bet his good friend, lieutenant William Bridge, a good buck of credits that they would encounter 3 scout-ships of whatever faction on that day. This was indeed the third fox-trot situation today – he had won – He decided to claim his credits later and elevate to the bridge. This was a very useful thing, for his quarters was opposite an elevator which terminated it's 'up ride' at the bridge – and terminated it's 'down ride' at the observation deck – so he could go up and down without walking too far on the ship. The admiral wiped away all thoughts as he stepped into the elevator

_The Bridge_

The transporter stopped and the door slid open. The officers who were coincidentally in his way immediately stepped out of his way, snapped a sharp salute acknowledged him with 'sir' and let him pass by. The flight deck was long. And the necessary chairs went up in layers on a slope. The dome-like viewing window was was at the foot of the slope, showing off it's holographic sensor screens. Lieutenant Bridge was on the left of him as he sat in his chair.

"You owe me those credits, lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Mr. Bridge chuckled as he replied.

"Target at 8-O'clock by 2-O'clock. Poising PMC." the computer reported. Using the hour-times of the clock for directions of where the target was had become a popular term used by the computers of capital star-ships. The PMC was a Phase Missile Cannon. Which fired a round which was in phase until it detected a target and passed through it's shields. It then exploded with the force of 2 Hydrogen – the same element that fuelled stars' energy– explosive weapons "Target at 12-O'clock by 12-O'clock. Firing PMC." A flash lit the bridge, and several other corridors and rooms aboard the _Normandy,_ up as the second most powerful Human weapon known to the three factions detonated behind the shields of an enemy scout-ship. "Target neutralised. Resume normal ships' duties." the computer reported. The familiar noise of the bridge – communications and speech failing to reach his ears – cleared through the bridge. He decided to go back to his room and work on his model. He stepped out of his chair and walked into the elevator behind him. After a short trip down, he walked across the corridor and opened the hatch to his quarters. A muffled jolt indicated that the ship had gone into phase and the phase dampeners kicked in to counter it's internal, also meaning deadly, effects. He closed the hatch behind him and walked through the open doorway. He turned right and saw the bed. In the left corner, there was his model. It consisted of a horizontal panel which was black with occasional white dots to represent space. It was a large panel which took up almost half of the room. He had purchased 'build your own' kits for capital ships, cruisers and frigates of the TEC while on leave on Argonev. The shopping centre they had in the capital was remarkable. An open space, ten stories high, ten floors and a cinema. Shops were everywhere where you could see them and where you couldn't see them. His model consisted of three fleets. One was TEC, one was Advent and one was Vasari.

A massive jolt shook the ship. Surely they couldn't have dropped out of Phase already? And even if they had, a jolt that big shouldn't have occurred.

"Bridge." He touched the comm-pad. "What just happened?"

"I don't know, sir. A massive jolt shook the ship, then we dropped out of Phase... wait... I'm detecting ships!" the helmsman, lieutenant Bridge, spoke back through the comm-pad.

"Vasari? Advent?"

"No, sir. These ships aren't like anything I've seen before. They're organically structured." other, minor, shakes occurred; something powerful – usually energy fire causes those shakes – was impacting the shields. "They're firing on us, sir. Readings show they're plasma bursts."

"Return fire. I'll be up there in less than a minute." admiral Campbell immediately left the confines of his quarters and went up to the flight deck. Whoever these people were, they most likely weren't going to be the teddy bears of wherever they were.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue patterns of hyperspace flooded the window in an eerie blue. It seemed to have no dimensions or shapes in it whatsoever – disturbing.

"So what are we doing here?" Colonel Sheppard cut in before the briefing could start. They had been pulled out here on short notice and being transported on the _Daedalus_ to an unknown location.

"Several hours ago, we picked up a transmission from Earth on how to create a controlled blast wave that destabilises the DNA of a Wraith ship of any kind." Woolsey said. Then added, as if he was reading their minds "Right now, we don't what to call the machine used to generate this radiation wave. However, the Ancients were working on a device that did this which they called 'Fiirrakoriinus'. We'll have to call it that until a better name comes up."

"Damn." Mr. Woolsey had barely stopped speaking when Rodney cut in. "The Ancients really are bad at names." he said it like a complaint, but everyone in the briefing agreed with him about that, so Rodney avoided a sharp look from Sheppard – that one time only.

"So, we're going to test this Firrakorenus?" Ronon guessed... correctly.

"Fiirrakoriinus. And yes. We got word that a group of 5 Wraith Hive ships were camping out at our destination, getting ready to cull a planet which doesn't have a gate. We're testing it on them."

"Are they over the planet, or just out of sight behind a moon or something?" Sheppard gave two choices, neither of which were correct.

"They're, in fact, one short jump away from the planet. They had to stop and let the ships recover from radiation in Hyperspace just short of the planet."

"_All decks, brace for battle. We will reach our destination in one minute_."

"Sounds like that's our cue."

_Real space_

The X-304 Human Battle-cruiser Daedalus-class USS Daedalus dropped out of a webbed Hyperspace window, tingling space and opening a light blue rip in time and space – there were no more Wraith ships. All that was left was a running group of cruisers and darts.

"What does this mean?" Ronon asked.

"That someone got here before us."

"Travellers? That lost tribe of Asgard?" Colonel Caldwell suggested.

"I doubt that, sir. I'm picking up another ship. Massive. Not anything we've seen before." lieutenant Marks said.

"So, we've discovered, yet another, super-powerful-hell-bent-on-destruction-alien race. Good job, everybody." Rodney said, the last bit being sarcastically.

"We should be getting visual... now." Marks said.

The ship which was responsible was hanging out at the edge of the debris field. It was a ship with a column sticking out the front. It had weapons all over it and seemed fearless. It had a word engraved on it: _Νορμανδία_.

"That looks like Greek?" Rodney offered.

"It means 'Normandy'." Sheppard said. Everyone on the bridge who heard him say it looked at him. "Did a bit of Greek in high school. Can't read complicated sentences but I can read basic words in Greek." he explained, then dug his hands in his pockets.

"They're hailing us, sir." Marks reported.

_Normandy_

"Identify yourself immediately." admiral Campbell demanded. The earlier ships, leaving behind the smaller and more maneuvarable cruisers, had been crushed under their PMC cannon. Strangely, they didn't have shields. Their organic structure must have prevented the small amounts of radiation from creating a viable defense field around the ship. It would have destablised it's organic cells.

_Deadalus_

"I am colonel Caldwell of the Earth vessel USS Daedalus. Identify _your_self." Caldwell answered after ordering lieutenant Marks to open a channel to the other ship.

"I am rear-admiral David Campbell of the Human starship TDN _Normandy_. What is your purpose?"

"To test a weapon which destablises Wraith ship DNA."

"'Wraith'?"

"Those ships you just destroyed. The race that creates them are called Wraith."

"Fire this weapon you have created on the remaining ships."

"Very well." he turned to the weapons-officer. "Fire the weapon." the officer prepared the buttons "We are firing it..." he turned back to the weapons-officer, who nodded back. "now."

Any ascended being who had been monitoring the scenario from outside the two ships dominating the area would have seen an orange, transparent bubble extend from the Daedalus. They also would have seen that when he bubble passed through the Wraith ships, they immediately buckled in on themselves and exploded in a blue, fiery light.

There was a pause before the answer came flooding through the speakers of the bridge. "Impressive." the reply came. "Very much as powerful as our PMC cannon."

"PMC. That sounds Human-named." Rodney realised.

"As opposed to not-Human-named."

"Well, if it was Ancients, they'd call it 'pippapuppippa' or something." Rodney said, and they agreed.

The next transmission came in. "However, in our war, we cannot trust anyone who is not in our faction."

There was a pause.

"What was he talking about?" Sheppard asked. Gun ports opened all over the _Normandy_. It was evident that they weren't very friendly before they'd even even started firing. A squadron of fighters launched from it's underside and launched their attack on the Daedalus.

_Normandy_

Admiral Campbell didn't trust the people in the _Daedalus_. He had learned one thing in the endless war: A friend you have never met must be your enemy. His ship had been the ship which first re-encountered the Advent, a banished part of Humanity who used telepathy, and the Unity as a religion. He learnt quickly when they barely escaped the carnaged remains of the fleet they left behind. Every crew member on the _Normandy _remembered the battle, and all who died, with a wince. It was true the _Daedalus _had destroyed the rest of the Wraith ships, but first impressions were deceiving. He didn't trust anyone but his crew. And sometimes he thought he doubted that trust.

_Daedalus_

"Launch all F-302s! Counter their fighters!" a clear view on one of the fighters was through the window. It launched a series of payloads onto the shields. Everyone shielded their eyes from the blast then looekd back as the flash cleared.

"Guess they're bombers." Sheppard guessed correctly.

"Those are thermo-nuclear explosions." Rodney warned "Not enough to destabilise our shields but about 20 more salvoes of that size and shields will go down completely."

"Good to know."

"F-302s are reporting that we've reduced most of the enemy bombers and fighters' numbers."

"Sir." Marks reported "They're powering up all weapons. I mean _all _weapons."

Sheppard looked back at the _Normandy_. All the really big gun ports opened up, revealing _even bigger _guns.

"We can't stand up against _that_!"

"That's why we're getting out of here." He turned his head to Marks "I want Hyperdrive. Get us out of here."

A hyperspace window opened and the _Daedalus _was pulled through. But not before taking a hit which took out it's shields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Jupiterrising2010 here.**

**I'm discontinuing this story, as well as one other. And 'Stargate Atlantis: Ascension', is no longer a series.**

**But, you have a chance to continue reading.**

**I'm going to keep this story up as long as it takes for somebody to ask me if they can re-write or continue this story. First person to, gets to do just that.**

**So until that happens, you story-hungry ape from _Rise of the Planet of the Apes_, this stays up, and you stare at my twistedly humorous insults... Yes, I'm talking about you, Bob!**

**Anyways, goodbye from HMS Columbia!**

***retires to HMS Columbia's gravity ring***


End file.
